


Everything's Changed

by barricode



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricode/pseuds/barricode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian knew that after the detention, everything's changed, but what he didn't know was, sometimes things can change more than once.</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>Okay, that was lame. I sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Changed

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. This is my first time writing fic in English, and I know there's going to be a lot of mistakes, and I apologize for that in advance.
> 
> I just watched The Breakfast Club for the first time two days ago, and I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THAT MOVIE!!! After that I was looking for Andy/Brian fic, but there wasn't much. So I decided to write one myself. This plot sucked, my writing sucked, but I just need to do something or I will go crazy (and now I'm thinking about writing another one, which hopefully will be better.) And when I finished I thought about ao3 and why not?? So here it is. I may take it down eventually, because like I said, this fic is lame. (actually i doubt anyone would read this)
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot to say this, being obsessed over 1985 movie in 2015 is no fun at all. Poor me.

It’s Monday morning, after the Saturday detention, and Brian didn’t know what to expect.

Well, they, the Breakfast Club, were definitely friends two days ago, maybe they were even friends yesterday too, but today? Brian wasn’t so sure.

Of course he would like to stay friends with all those guys again. Claire, Bender, Allison, and Andy. Especially Andy.

If someone told him a week ago he could feel related and/or connected with Andrew Clark, The Andy, he would just snort and keep doing his homework. But now, after that afternoon, he actually felt connected with that older boy.

It didn’t quite matter how he felt anyway, he didn’t even know if Andy felt that same connection or not. Probably not. Maybe he even forgot all about the detention already.

So Brian decided not to keep his hope up too high.

Yes, everything’s changed last Saturday, but today’s Monday, and everything’s changed once again already.

  

He didn’t talk to the other four all day, He saw Claire and Bender in hallway, they both were at the different sides of the hall, but both were too busy looking at each other none of them even noticed Brian. That’s okay though, he thought it’d be great if those two keep dating, and maybe become public in the future.

He hadn’t seen Allison; actually he’d never seen her before the detention, so he guessed that not seeing her today wasn’t so weird.

And he hadn’t seen Andy either.

It’s okay, he told himself. Even if he did see Andy, not like they were going to talk. Andy would probably act like he didn’t know him anyway.

_Ha, ugly truth._

 

It was almost four thirty after Physics Club, the school was probably pretty much empty. Brian waved at his friends while packing his stuff. He was the last one to leave, as always. For some reasons he packed slower than everyone else.

Then he walked out of the room.

And he met Andy, just standing there.

They both froze. Brian didn’t know if he should say hi or not, he didn’t know if this is the Andy he talked to about their lives two days ago, or if this is the Andy from before that.  
Brian cleared his throat, and decided that Andy probably didn’t want to talk to him since he still hadn’t said a word. So he just smiled slightly like they were just normal schoolmates and was going to walk away.

But Andy voice caught him.

“Hey.”

Brian turned to look at him, surprised, “You called me?”

“Yeah” The older boy said, he wasn’t looking at Brian, just looking around, “Just done with your Physics Club?”

“Yeah, how do you know?”

“You told me, last Saturday”

“Did I?” Brian frowned. He didn’t remember telling Andy that.

“Yeah, when we were high”

Oh, that explained a lot.

“Right, I probably did tell you then” he nodded “I’m surprised you remember that though”

_I’m surprised you remember me._

Andy shrugged and changed the subject “So… how are you?”

“Me? Well, I’m okay, I guess.” Brian said nervously, “Um, you?”

_Is this really happening right now? Andrew Clark’s talking to him?_

“I’m okay too” Andy said, looking up at him for the first time, “You have Physics Club every Monday, right?”

“Every Monday and Friday, yeah” The younger boy said, “Why?”

“Nothing” He paused, “Um—I guess I should go, it’s pretty late.”

“Yeah, right. Me too”

“Yeah” Andy nodded, “See you later then.”

“Yeah, see you later.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

They looked at each other silently for a few seconds, then before Andy turned around and left, he smiled.

Brian didn’t quite sure what happened, but he felt himself smiling as well.

 

A week passed quickly, and today is Friday. Brian got to talk to Bender and Claire for a little bit, he even saw Allison twice during the week.

But he hadn’t seen Andy since their last conversation on Monday.

He told himself that it maybe because Andy was a year older than him and they had different kind of classes so they didn’t have a lot of chances to run into each other. But sometimes he realized that he was just fooling himself, Andy probably just didn’t want to talk to him anymore, Monday was a mistake, and that’s it.

He sighed. Maybe he should just let all of this go.

He was the last one to leave Physics Club again.

When he walked out, he saw Andy, standing at the same place he was last time.

“Oh, hi.” Brian said, surprised.

_Why is he here again?_

Well, Brian actually had his own answer, but it probably was just him hoping too much.

_Way, way, too much._

“Hey.”

“How are you?” He asked, then felt stupid after.

“I’m good. You?”

“I’m fine”

There was an awkward silence, before Brian tried to make the conversation again.

“So—um—how are you and Allison?”

_Why did he ask that?_

Yes, he knew that there was something between those two, like flirting or something like that.

And for some reasons he didn’t like that, at all.

_But still, why did he ask that?_

“Oh.” Andy looked surprised, “We’re okay, but like separately okay. I mean we’re not dating, if that what you asked.”

“Oh.” he felt a relief, and tried not to show it, “But why? I thought I saw a moment between you two.”

“There was a moment, and that’s it” The older boy said “I mean I liked her, but not like that. What happened was just… a moment. It wasn’t real. I talked to her about it and actually she was the first one to point that out.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Yeah,” Andy chuckled “she was like, _‘We’re not gonna work out. You’re nice, but I think one afternoon of us is enough.’_ ”

Brian laughed, that definitely sounded like Allison.

When their laughs faded, there was another awkward silence

“Uh—so what are you doing here?” Brian asked again “Got a meeting?”

“Well, no” He replied, suddenly looked nervous, “I just—well--”

He didn’t finish his sentence.

“You just?” he asked again, tried to catch Andy’s eyes “You just what?”

“Fine” Andy sighed, looked back into his eyes and mumbled “I just come here waiting for you”

Oh.

That was totally unexpected.

Brian cleared his throat, which was somehow hard to do, “Why, um, why are you waiting for me?”

“I just, I--” The athlete looked totally uncomfortable “I just, well, think that we could talk, maybe”

“Oh,” Brian said, feeling blood rushing through his face. _Stop that._ “okay, yeah, talk.”

“Yeah.” Andy said, then paused, then he suddenly blurted out “Just, I feel like you’re the one that understand me. Like you know what it’s like to be pressured. And you’re funny too, in a good way. And I feel like I can trust you and I just want to talk to you. About me, about my family, about my day. And I want to listen to your stories too, and, and I don’t know. I just want to talk to you.” 

Brian felt like his whole body just froze, every single cell.

He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to react.

At the moment, he didn’t even know how to breathe.

Andy looked like he regretted what he just said

“I’m sorry, just forget all of that, okay? It was noth--”

“No!” Brian said, too loudly. He cleared his throat again, easier this time, and lowered his voice. “I mean, no, it’s okay, it’s totally fine”

“Yeah?”

He nodded “But um, are you serious? Were you joking me? Fooling me?”

The older boy looked at the floor, and if Brian’s eyes weren’t not lying, he thought Andy’s cheeks are turning red.

“I’m serious” he said quietly

“Okay…” Brain felt his face heated up again too “And it wasn’t just a moment?”

“No,” he said, still looking at the floor, “I think what happened between me and Allison was because that afternoon, I felt safe and I’d never felt like that before, and I thought it was because of her. I told myself it was because of her. But… it wasn’t”

He looked up at Brian again, and he said, slowly, “It was because of someone else”

“Oh” Brian never been good at communicating, and this situation wasn’t helping at all. His throat was dry, his face was hot, and he felt like he couldn’t control any parts of his body, even his brain.

“Got anything to say?” asked another boy.

“Um—yeah—I guess” he tried to look into Andy’s blue eyes and sounded steadily, which completely failed “I just, I want to tell you that I trust you too, and I feel like there’s connection between us—Did that just sound stupid?”

Andy chuckled “It’s okay, keep talking”

“I’m not good at talking, you know, I mean I’m good at a lot of things, just not talking, or making that stupid elephant”  
Andy laughed again

“But I’m gonna try, okay? Um—I trust you too, and I’d love to listen to you and to talk to you about whatever and I just have this feeling that I can rely on you, like you got my back, and I don’t even know why I have that feeling because I don’t really know you, but I just do. And—and I was upset when I saw you and Allison having that moment. And I’m really glad when I saw you here. I’m really glad you talked to me. I’m--”

He stopped, he felt like he was going to cry, which was really really stupid. Why would he cry now. There’s nothing wrong. Everything’s going great. Real great.

Brain opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he closed it. Realizing how stupid he looked right now.

But Andy was just standing there, not laughing, just looking at him quietly, studying him.

“I’m not good at talking”

Brian repeated himself.

“It’s okay” Andy finally said something. He moved closer to Brian “You don’t have to talk now.”

“Okay?” Brian said uncertainly. Then he started to realized that Andy was moving closer and closer.

Then he kissed him.

Brian didn’t know how long it was. A year, a second, he had no idea.

But when Andy pulled back, his blue eyes looked closely at the younger boy.

He smiled.

“Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Besides talking, I want to do this too”

And Andy kissed him again.

 

 

Everything just kept changing since last Saturday.

This time Brian liked it. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I forgot this, but the title isn't from Taylor Swift song, I just couldn't think of a good title so I picked this one. I don't know why but I feel like I should clarify this.
> 
> (oh, fyi, I do like Taylor Swift's songs)


End file.
